Kintsugi
by CardyDesu
Summary: One day, the 'deceased' Kikyo approached the 'demon' Sesshomaru with a proposal. Literally. "Marry me, Sesshomaru." [Modern AU]


**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Inuyasha_.

* * *

Tap. Silence. Scratch. Tap.

Inside the pristine room, there was only the sound of the air conditioner humming softly in the background. Occasionally, the writing of the pen followed the documents but as most often, it was quiet.

The writer of the pen sat tall behind the ebony desk, streams of silver hair held together by a tie at the nape of his neck and striking, gold eyes were focused on the paper below.

Sesshomaru worked through the mountain of documents on his desk with meticulous care, reading through the different paperwork with ease and correcting the ones that sorely needed adjustments. He barely resisted a scowl from emerging as he read over another poor business proposal before setting the paperwork in the 'rejected' file, ready for his secretary to dump later.

The only break he allowed himself was the small sip of black coffee in between the documents but even then, his golden eyes still skimmed the contents on the page. It was rare for a document to be approved by him without his adjustments _at least_ once, but that was how his business became so successful over the years. It was due to his diligent attention and perfection that allowed him to reach where he was today.

Sesshomaru Inukai, age twenty-seven, was the president of the prestigious Inukai Corporation. To call it a 'corporation' was an understatement. The Inukai family had existed since feudal Japan, their bloodline running deep with the royal family until it nearly sizzled out as the years of the emperor past and democracy began. From their very first business in trade and information, building their reputation high and above the rest, they had turned into a business empire in the modern day.

And Sesshomaru Inukai was the only heir.

_At least, the true heir_, Sesshomaru thought with a bitter resentment.

The only stain the proud man thought of his long lineage of family, was his father, Toga Inukai, falling in love with another and birthing a separate son to the Inukai-line. A half-brother.

Sesshomaru respected his late father. Since young, he would silently admire the man who instilled fear into the people's heart with just his name alone. Toga was steadfast and intelligent; never one to be at a disadvantage against others yet was also compassionate to few. It must have been because Toga became too lonely that he sought out love from another that was not his mother.

From the little he could remember about his mother, Tsukiko Inukai, she was a beautiful woman who respected Toga. Although it was a marriage by business between the Inukai and their cousin-family, the Inukimi, there were times Sesshomaru saw the glimmer of love in his mother's eyes.

But the years went by and feelings changed. Toga's once devotion had shifted to someone else. They began to see him less and the little perfect-picture family turned to two. There was not a lot Sesshomaru could speculate what had happened back then. Only, there was a huge argument resulting in Tsukiko to leave the mansion one night and never returned.

Dead or alive, he did not know.

Till now, Sesshomaru still did not know.

Toga had told him, two years after Tsukiko disappeared, that he had a brother. Sesshomaru was twelve when he learned he had an eight year old half-brother and instantly disliked him—and his mother. He was strongly opposed to his father bringing his extended family within their family home. It was the first time Sesshomaru had thrown a semblance of a tantrum to his father. But, that did not deter Toga from attempting to introduce them to each other, much to Sesshomaru's annoyance.

But that did not last for long. Toga Inukai passed away when Sesshomaru was fifteen. There was a solemn funeral filled with faces Sesshomaru cared not to remember. A will was never written by Toga and all of the assets were left for Sesshomaru. A year later, Sesshomaru flew abroad for his study and returned at the age of twenty to reclaim his family empire.

Since then, he had achieved higher than what most others could not in one lifetime. He revived the Inukai Corp name, although was not lacking, but expanded their reach higher in stocks, property, investments, and more. People who wanted to work with him were as numerous as the stars yet the only ones he had trusted were less than a handful. There were always trouble following powerful men and Sesshomaru was one of the most feared—and most targeted.

_Beep._

"_Sir?_" His desk phone beeped from his employee, breaking the man from his reverie about the past to glance at the phone. "_There's someone here requesting for an audience._"

Sesshomaru frowned. Unexpected visitors were not welcomed in his company without a prior appointment; the ones working at the front desk should know that. Yet, before he could even reject the visitor, the person manning the front desk spoke again.

"_She said—her name is Kikyo. Y-you would know who she is._"

He paused for the briefest of seconds, not even acknowledging the employee's nervous stutter as the name he had not heard of in years flitted through his mind. Yes, he knew of one 'Kikyo' yet as far as he can tell, she was dead.

"Send her up."

It had to be her.

Kikyo…Higurashi.

The only 'Kikyo' he would have known was the one from the Higurashi family whom existed as long as the Inukai. Although they only tested their dealings in business, they were still a respected family due to their ancestors and were rich in property. The Higurashi Shrine sat upon a mountain of land since feudal times, guarded by the family and had never once wavered in selling even an inch of it. The Higurashi was respected enough to enter the high society circle and through the many, many, mindless parties thrown by the rich, Sesshomaru had caught a glimpse of 'Kikyo' a few times.

She was claimed to be a prodigy by many. Some even went as far as saying her misfortune was born within the Higurashi when she could excel in so much more. At the age of fifteen, Kikyo had already graduated high school and entered university. She was rumored to be poised, kind yet headstrong, and bred to be a leader. Kikyo would have been the next heir to the Higurashi family and yet, five years ago, the Higurashi had claimed that woman to be dead.

Or, supposed disappearance, now that Sesshomaru surmised as he waited for the woman to enter his office.

But, they had never spoken so it was a wonder why—she would seek him out. If it was the real 'Kikyo', that was. But, he supposed he would take a few minutes to sort this mystery out. It was not everyday a claimed 'dead' person wished to speak with him.

A light knock rapped on the wooden door, bringing golden eyes to stare straight ahead. That was the only thing between him and the mystery woman. Carefully putting his current document away as he would not be able to focus on it any longer, Sesshomaru purposely dragged on the wait before uttering two simple words.

"Come in."

The door opened, neither fast yet slow enough to reveal the woman walking in with measured steps. Midnight black hair held together by a ribbon and alabaster skin was the first thing he noticed. A simple white blouse and long red skirt, clothes that were not from a designer brand should not be something the supposed heiress would wear. But even without clothes that would cost a fortune to the average people, she made them look elegant and regal just by the way she carried herself.

And, Sesshomaru knew, when calm mahogany eyes rose to meet his, he knew she had to be real. No one else would be able to hold the same, confident air around her as the once Higurashi Heiress would have.

"Sesshomaru," her voice, never had she spoken his name before, was low in tone yet husky for a woman her age, "It's been awhile."

"Kikyo Higurashi," he tested that name on his lips, never had he spoken it either, "As I recall, we never met. But here you are, rumored to be dead, yet alive and breathing in my office."

"It's just 'Kikyo'," she corrected with sharpness in her tone as soft as the wind. "Many wished for the rumors to be true. Unfortunate for them, I am still here."

Sesshomaru hummed a low rumble from the depth of his throat as he glanced at the chair on the opposite side of the desk, the closest of an invitation he will offer. Kikyo understood the simple gesture and sat down, hands folded over the manila envelope over her lap while holding his gaze calmly. Not many people were able to match his cold stare for more than three seconds—and not many were able to return it back with the same keenness like her.

She was here for a reason, Sesshomaru knew it obvious. For someone who was claimed to be dead yet had not made reappearance until now, there was something she wanted from this visit. Maybe it was on a whim for him to allow her the time to remain for the mystery regarding her death sparked only a small flame of curiosity within.

For the moment, he said nothing; only watching her with his golden eyes and wondered how much longer she will wilt under his gaze as most others would. But, rather than cowering, Kikyo tilted her chin up in calm confidence and broke the silence.

"I would not waste much of your time. I am only here for a proposal."

"Oh?"

His voice was bore of interest. Every day, he would hear and read dozens of business propositions and every day, he would reject nearly all of them. Just before she had arrived, Sesshomaru was doing the exact same thing. Now, what kind of proposal can she offer—when she had nothing to her name? Based on how she had reacted earlier, the Higurashi had cut ties with her—just like how Kikyo had done to them.

"Marry me, Sesshomaru."

The words slipped off her tongue easily as if discussing the weather. There was no change in emotion on her composed face, mahogany eyes still meeting his own without a bit of hesitation. Sesshomaru took a second longer to run that literal proposal over his mind.

Like business, women would flock to him with words of marriage and promises to be the perfect wife if only to be part of the Inukai Empire. Dating was never Sesshomaru's interest and a 'wife' was far from his goal when he could easily find one off the streets.

And yet, _that_ was the offer this 'dead' woman wanted to propose to him?

"Now, why would I want to?" He decided to test her out because her proposition was not out of love, he knew.

"It may seem trivial, I'm sure, when thousands of others wish to seek the same position. However, I have one thing they, or rather, no one else will have."

There was the slightest smile on her pale lips as she spoke. The curve barely visible, as if teasing him with the secret much like her words. Knowing to not stall unnecessarily, Kikyo continued.

"The _Shikon no Tama_."

The _Shikon no Tama_, otherwise known as the Shikon Jewel, was forged in the Heian period of Japan over a thousand years ago. It was a perfectly circled pink diamond no bigger than an inch in diameter.

It was said, the Higurashi ancestor Midoriko the priestess, had saved the emperor's life and was bestowed the jewel, sought after even by his concubines, in gratitude. The Higurashi family was protectors of the jewel since then yet many wished to covet the gem but never once succeeding. The diamond symbolizes power and was considered a royal artifact, the value of the gem priceless. Historians and jewelers who had the honor of seeing the jewel would give endless praises to it, often wanting to buy it off the Higurashi's hands but to no avail.

How such a jewel ended up in Kikyo's possessions, Sesshomaru wondered.

"I have no use for jewelry," but unfortunately for her, Sesshomaru was never interested in the Shikon Jewel. That was only a symbol of power in the past whereas Sesshomaru strived for power in the present. The _Shikon no Tama_ was merely a decoration. He did not need to rely on a gem to prove his power.

The slight clenching of her fist was the only giveaway to Kikyo's current displeasure regarding his rejection. She still had the calm peace on her face, matching his impassive emotions while waiting to see what more she can offer. The Shikon Jewel was the biggest bargaining chip she had.

"It is more than just 'jewelry'," she corrected but did not digress, "but I'm sure you would know that. Other than having the one item nearly all of Japan desires, you will have a buffer between marriage proposals and women throwing themselves at your feet. If you need me to be, I can be the perfect trophy wife in public and avoid you in private. For matters regarding your company, I have no interest in gaining any portion of it as long as I am provided shelter during our marriage. As for divorce, I am more than willing to discuss those terms after you agree to the proposal."

_A woman with no interest in my assets and even agrees to separation… What does she really want?_

"Then, pray tell, what do you get out of this?" Sesshomaru asked leisurely.

"Protection," Kikyo answered without a doubt. "I have been compromised. Those who wish for my death have finally found me."

"And what better way to hide away than in the spotlight," Sesshomaru caught onto her train of thought, "But if I accept your proposal, you would also be endangering me."

There was a slow curve of her lips again, mahogany eyes staring daringly into Sesshomaru's golden ones. There was no fear on her face, no trust in his words as she let out a small, husky chuckle filled with mockery.

"If the multi-billionaire _Sesshomaru Inukai_ does not have the means to protect himself, then maybe I have come to the wrong person," Kikyo mused.

His eyes narrowed on her form, sensing the way she was mocking him openly. The nerve of this woman. She was the one seeking help yet was not bothering to show a shred of respect. He could immediately refuse her proposal due to that fact alone but, it was her luck that Sesshomaru was feeling generous today.

"Do not forget, woman, you are the one who needs _my_ help," Sesshomaru warned.

"Of course," Kikyo naturally agreed, "You are the only one who may be able to help me."

There was almost a semblance of pride swelling within him at that fact. Sesshomaru was powerful with just his name alone. But, would accepting this woman's proposal be beneficial to him? It would calm down the dozens of old men wanting to throw their daughters his way to secure their hand within the Inukai Corp. It might even halt the scandalous rumors the women tried to stir up just to see their name along with his on the headline.

In perspective, her proposal of dealing with the women appealed to him more than some ancient gem.

"Here is the information I've written down regarding our contract on what I require from this…business transaction. I will come back tomorrow to hear your final answer," Kikyo interrupted his thoughts by placing the manila envelope over the side of his desk quietly. Folding her hands over the red skirt again like the heiress she was trained to be, her eyes met his once more in clarity. "You can rest assured I am not doing this due to my 'attraction' to you. I am open to divorce once my threats have been settled."

Again, she has brought up the mention of separation with ease. It nearly wounded his pride on how appalling she must find him to reassure him their business contract would not be a lifetime deal.

"And how long does that intend to be?" Sesshomaru asked in order to ignore the little voice within his head.

"Three years. If lucky, less."

"The ones who are after you… Is it due to the _Shikon no Tama_?"

"Yes."

Sesshomaru hummed, recognizing the subtle anger within her tone regarding the jewel. There was something more she was hiding; the mystery regarding her 'death' was still unknown. For her to be this desperate to come out of hiding to find him must mean she had no other choice but to fight or surrender. And, surrendering was something he never saw in this woman, holding their first actual conversation.

"You may go," he dismissed with a slow blink, "I will have your answer tomorrow."

The tension from her shoulders eased just the slightest; her face releasing the previous façade and a rare glimpse of a true smile emerged. It was gone faster than Sesshomaru can process it as Kikyo stood up to smooth out her skirt.

"I look forward to your cooperation, Sesshomaru Inukai."

And, as quietly as she came, Kikyo left.

Sesshomaru stared at the empty spot she had occupied just moments ago, their conversation running through his mind as he tried to decipher the truth in her words. His eyes slid over to the folder she left on the corner of the desk and picked it up, the other documents on his desk forgotten.

For the remainder of that afternoon, Sesshomaru only read the contract she left behind.

* * *

_There was a ball he had to attend, hosted by some wealthy businessmen Sesshomaru could care less for. But, because this was the first party he had been invited to since his return to Japan, many directors within Inukai Corporation heavily recommended him to attend._

_He sipped the bitter red wine with impassive eyes, not necessarily engaging in the conversations many others had attempted to strike with him. It was always the same questions; how was the study abroad, was he managing the business well, find him or her if he needed help to run his company, or if he just needed someone to spend time with. Sesshomaru could read through their less than subtle way to dip their slimy hands into his business; he would not give them the satisfaction of manipulating him just because he was twenty-some years their junior._

_From the corner of his eye, he saw a cluster of people crowding around someone in the center. His golden eyes lifted to that direction to see a variety of men surrounding one lone girl. Even with the unfamiliar faces with wolfish smiles trying to nip at her weakness, the girl kept a calm façade up with the smallest of smiles, not saying more than what was required._

_Sesshomaru nearly scoffed at the sight._

_The girl could not be of age yet, possibly one of the youngest at the party in her mid-teens, yet the men were slobbering over her like a piece of meat to the slaughter. But, he could understand why she had attracted attention with her midnight dark hair curled up into an elaborate bun while wearing a modest, yet classy red dress to brighten up her porcelain skin._

_Sesshomaru was not blind; he knew how to appreciate beauty, but more often times he was surrounded by them and considered most bland. Like many of the women attending the party here, they had dolled themselves up with expensive dresses and flashy makeup. It was only her, who kept her attire simple._

"_That's Kikyo Higurashi," Bokuseno, his late father's advisor, had informed him suddenly, "An established girl if I may say so myself. She will be attending university this year at age fifteen. What a shame she was born in the declining Higurashi. Her talents could be appreciated much more than in a family of shrine maidens."_

_Sesshomaru said nothing to acknowledge Bokuseno's information of each and every one of the attendees here. He cast his eyes elsewhere and the advisor would give a brief background of the person he happened to scan over. But a few minutes later, a flash of red caught his attention again as the one known as 'Kikyo' managed to slip away from the men trying to keep her attention. As she made her way to walk past him, mahogany and gold met for one second, before their attention was diverted away._

_She gave him no smile, no nod, nothing of acknowledgement to show she knew him._

* * *

"Rin! Slow down, girl! You know you're not supposed to be running in here!" Jaken scolded the eight year old child ahead of him.

The girl slid to a stop, smiling sheepishly at the older man inside the brightly lit hall. Rin clasped her hands behind her back and smoothed out her yellow dress, waiting for her babysitter to catch up.

"Sorry, Jaken, sir! I was just excited to greet Master Sesshomaru!"

Jaken straightened the navy suit professionally and reached down to grasp Rin's hand, guiding her to continue down the spacious hall. The child's attachment to their master was understandable. But Jaken's duty was to watch over the girl and if any harm came to her, he would fear for his life reporting to his master. He had prided himself to be Sesshomaru's personal attendant and butler, had been following him since young and while he disliked his skills to be used to watch over some child, Jaken was loyal to his bones.

"Well, slow down! Master Sesshomaru may be preoccupied with work!"

Realizing that, Rin gasped and put her free hand over her mouth, as if attempting to silence her chatter. But before another word could be spoken, the elevator in front of them rang to a stop. The metal doors slid open to reveal a young woman walk out; dark eyes glancing down to see the child looked up at her with wide eyes. She paused, giving Rin a gentle smile in acknowledgement and allowing them to pass before walking down towards the exit.

"Wow…" Rin whispered in admiration, looking at the back of the lady in red and white, "She's so pretty…"

However, Rin was oblivious to the shaking of Jaken's hands as he stared in terror between the elevator and the woman before quickly scooping Rin up into his arms and ran into the elevator. The child barely had time to register his panic as the elevator shut and headed up to the top floor.

"Jaken, sir? Why are you—?"

"Shhh! Don't speak! That—that must have been a ghost! In broad daylight?! What is this world coming to?!"

Jaken was in disbelief, the image of that woman clear in his mind and similar to the one claimed to be dead five years ago. It had been on nearly all the news channel for a week, a funeral was held for the heiress! Jaken was normally not superstitious but there was no such thing as ghosts—were there?!

Rin could do nothing but stare at the man with wide, curious eyes. Yet as soon as the elevator rang again, Rin hopped out of it without a care for the shivering man behind, walking fast towards Sesshomaru's office but slower than a sprint.

"Master Sesshomaru!" Rin greeted with a practiced bow, receiving the older man's attention by a nod of his head and she continued forward.

"Where's Jaken?" He asked with barely veiled hostility as Rin sat on the chair Kikyo once used.

"He's behind. I think he was crying over a ghost," Rin said with a tilt of her head, "But we didn't see any ghost! Only a really pretty lady!"

Sesshomaru paused, his eyes leaving the contract before slowly closing the folder. He returned his attention to the child quietly sitting before him, bringing her backpack around to take out her homework to work on a corner.

Rin Inukai…a child Sesshomaru had adopted three years ago due to a mistake his driver had made one late night. With a car crash that amounted to two deaths, Sesshomaru took on the care of raising the sole survivor of the small family.

Despite what most people may assume, he does have a heart that knew how to feel guilt. There was a lot he owed to Rin, whether this child knew it or not, but he was willing to do anything to atone. He had made sure she knew he was not her father throughout the years and he could not reciprocate the love she attempted to give. But, Rin was mature for her age, possibly knowing more than she let on, and never once questioned him.

"Rin."

She looked up at the sound of her name, smiling at the silver-haired man she considered family.

"Yes, Master Sesshomaru?"

Shining, innocent eyes returned his gaze. A smile more pure than the deceptive weasels he faced every day. Rin deserved more than a mountain of riches but what she craved, Sesshomaru did not know how to give.

His eyes slid over the contract once more, the woman's slight yet genuine smile crossed his mind.

"How would you like a 'mother'?"

* * *

Kikyo left the grand tower of the building in a poised gait. Her dark eyes scanned the surrounding once before turning to the right, her hand reaching into the pocket within the skirt to pull out a black mask. She slipped the soft fabric on the bottom of her face and released her hair from the white ribbon; long silky strands cascaded down her back and over her shoulder. Blending in with the rest of the crowd, she made her way back 'home'.

The negotiation, she recalled, had went better than she expected. The rumored 'demon' Sesshomaru did not reject her on the spot. For the past five years, she had steadily hidden away from the media, never proclaiming her right as the heiress, and had willed her life quietly by. Kikyo convinced herself it was for the better; her 'death' was the end of endless fights for the jewel—and her disappearance took the _Shikon no Tama_ with it.

But, it was never supposed to happen like that.

Kikyo was not supposed to be betrayed.

No one else but _him_ was supposed to be waiting for her upon that fateful bridge.

The media had written her death off as an _accident_; her fall from the bridge and into the icy water sealed her fate. The Higurashi family held a funeral and was never able to find her body. But, Kikyo knew the true thing they were searching for was never her. It was for the cursed jewel she took with her, her birthright to the gem that only the head of the family knew how to unlock the treasure from the intricate safe. The jewel had caused more disturbances within the family the world could ever know, and the one thing she sought to get rid of was now in her possessions.

Despite her careful travels around Japan, attempting to settle life on a quiet countryside, trouble always found its way to her. The prickling sensation behind her neck as if being watched, the eyes that would linger on her form, a shoulder bump that felt more personal than she made it out to be; everything was a threat to her.

Kikyo could not continue to live peacefully—not when her intuition told her—they had found her.

_They_ had finally found her.

And throughout the sleepless nights she spent planning for her escape, she realized she never can. As long as she held the _Shikon no Tama_ within her possession, as long as someone knew she was alive, there would be no peaceful days for her. She refused to return to the Higurashi, the family that had abandoned her, but there was no one else to turn to. There was possibly no one else powerful enough to fight back against her enemies and Kikyo had nothing to rely on but her wits and the stubborn pride to die as a nameless stranger drove her on.

But then the answer came in the form of a television speech in the afternoon rush of the day. His face was always on one channel or another, on billboards and televisions, showing off his might of the Inukai Empire and suddenly, everything else melted away. His words, never would Kikyo forget the confident, arrogant words, were the prayer she had been seeking.

"_I, Sesshomaru, will achieve what my late father could not. No such thing as an obstacle would stand in my way."_

A haughty man. A ridiculous proposition. An unbelievable face and attitude within the world of business and Kikyo had let out a slow smile at the television screen.

Sesshomaru Inukai. The rumors relating to him amounted to more than the stars in the sky, the fish in the sea, the people in the cities. There were always praises sung onto his name, nearly as much as the scorn thrown his way. For a businessman to gain as much influence as a politician, Sesshomaru had the means and resources to execute anything he wished.

The only thing missing was a beauty by his side, a defense to the scandalous rumors she knew dozens of spoilt daughters would make just to gather his attention. Playing house was never Kikyo's idea to stay alive, but that might be the only way she can. Even if it meant exposing her life to the media once more, it would be better than dying in an unknown alley.

So she must play to Sesshomaru's tone, appeal to him no other women can. It was easier as his affection was not her goal, but his assets may be harder to barter. At least, until she can use him enough to get rid of her threats. At least, until she was certain her life would no longer be in jeopardy and she can just will the days away in the countryside, teaching children or housing patients.

But until then, he must first accept her proposal. Until then, Kikyo must stay safe until tomorrow. She had done well enough for the past five years.

The cold spring air blew through her flimsy clothes, bringing in the lasting chill of the season into her bones and the sensation of foreboding within the pit of her stomach. Her steps hurried just a pace faster; her head ducked lower than before. Kikyo recognized this awareness from the years of experience.

Someone was following her again.

* * *

Smoke filled her vision and lungs; the aftertaste of cigarettes lingered on the tip of her tongue. The noise of the pedestrian passed her by, one child stopped for a second to stare at the woman in the alley. She blew a puff of smoke his way and watched as the mother tugged his arm along, giving a dirty look to her yet it only provoked a smirk upon her painted lips.

Her phone buzzed with a call and she brought the device up with a scowl, already knowing the caller at the other end yet obligations urged her to accept the call. Throwing the cigarette butt on the ground and smothering it with her boot, she answered her phone.

"What?" She nearly hissed out, ruby eyes scanned the building before her to watch a lithe figure exit.

"_Watch your tone, Kagura_," Naraku's voice cut through the other end, causing another scowl to emerge on the woman's lips as her eyes followed the lone figure. "_What is the status?_"

"She just left the building."

"_Follow her."_

"Aye' aye captain," sarcasm laced with every word as Kagura silently trailed behind Kikyo.

But, she casted one last glance at the grand building, staring at the top floor for a second longer before turning her gaze away from the man she knew would be there. As for the reason why this 'deceased' heiress sought out Sesshomaru, Kagura only wished it was not trouble. Especially now that Naraku had tasked her with this job of trailing the woman. If that underground boss of hers wanted something, he would stop at no means to get it.

Though the lingering question of 'why her' had entered her subconscious, Kagura knew better than to ask for details.

"_Don't lose her again like you did yesterday_," his voice warned again, cold and sharp as it rang through the other end.

"If you continue to interrupt me every five minutes, I just might," Kagura hissed back in response.

Out of all the subordinates he had throughout the years, Kagura was the longest. At this point, she knew what lines she can teeter on and which ones to not cross. It was because she was good at her job, did Naraku tolerate her effrontery. But unfortunately, following someone was not one of her strong points.

In less than one minute of taking her eyes off the woman, Kikyo had disappeared into the crowd.

"Oh, fuc—"

"_You lost her, didn't you?"_

"Shut up, I'm trying," this time, panic did appear in her voice as she pushed past the pedestrians, scanning through all the unfamiliar faces and tried to find a splotch of red. "It's fine, it's fine. She couldn't have gone far."

A low growl was heard from her ear, mentally wincing while knowing Naraku was cursing her out in his mind. Kagura could not imagine why he cared so much about the Higurashi ex-heiress. Even five years ago, Naraku had that woman on his mind. Even when he would bring countless girls back to his abode, even when they all share the same dark locks and brown eyes, it never satisfied his desires. It was twisted, etching on the border of obsession, but some things were better left unknown. It was how she survived in this world so far.

Curiosity would only get you killed.

"_Forget it_," Naraku relinquished her of the task, a low sigh leaving from the other end before his voice returned to normalcy. "_Watch over the dog's building. She will return_."

"Oh? You sound so sure."

"_She's desperate_," Naraku said, eerily serious yet just as calculating, "_and desperate people do desperate things._"

Kagura resisted the shiver down her spine. She knew exactly how that felt.

* * *

In the dead of the night, one room was illuminated by the desk lamp in the spacious mansion. Stacks of documents were piled on different parts of the mahogany desk as Sesshomaru took the time to catch up on his work due to the little disturbance in the day.

A light knock on the door roused his attention from the current paperwork and he raised his golden eyes to see a man in a black suit enter. The man bowed in respect, his hand holding a folder filled with information Sesshomaru had told him to investigate after the departure of a certain visitor.

"What have you found?" His voice, low yet commanding, asked.

The head of security, Kousuke, was a quiet man with a strict regime as his master. Following his orders without question, he set the folder on the table and took a step back as Sesshomaru glanced at the information he gathered.

"Kikyo Higurashi, age twenty-three, is currently residing in a run-down motel in the slums of the city, alone. There was another who had followed her after she exited Inukai Corp but had lost that pursuer."

Sesshomaru hummed, giving a brief wave for the man to leave and Kousuke did in one fluid movement. In his years of working under the 'demon' known as Sesshomaru Inukai, he had investigated countless people and presented the information to him simply and briskly. Despite the man being younger than him, Kousuke could not contain the shiver of fear yet respect he held for him. Sesshomaru was a man who always had a clear goal, would work without hesitation, and when required from him, would strike without mercy. Currently, he had not given more instructions to the once-dead heiress except to monitor her movements and, that was a first.

Inside the quiet room, Sesshomaru scanned the contents within the file thoughtfully. Kikyo Higurashi had fallen off the Rainbow Bridge in Tokyo five years ago, deemed as an accident by the family and media. No body was ever found yet a funeral was held for the ex-heiress. She was considered a prodigy and leader-to-be by many acquaintances and peers; her succeeding as the matriarch of the Higurashi family would have brought fame to the currently declining business.

And yet…

Only the head of the family would be able to unlock the safe containing the Shikon Jewel. Kikyo's late mother, Mieko Higurashi, would have been the one to teach her only child, Kikyo, the secret of their long protected treasure. However, due to the untimely death of their father, Mieko wilted away in a few years and had orphaned the ten year old Kikyo.

Unable to take on the role of the matriarch as a child, Kikyo was trained meticulously under Mieko's younger sister, Kaeda. Kaeda, without children her own, had taken Kikyo under her wing and raised her as her own. As the substitute role of the leader fell on Kaeda, Kikyo had learned the duties from the matriarchy-Higurashi family.

But, if Kikyo had taught Kaeda the secret of the safe to unlock the Shikon Jewel, was not a possibility. For the past five years, Kaeda had never once spoken a peep regarding the ancient diamond.

After Kikyo's disappearance and Kaeda's aging days, they sought for a new successor. Mieko and Kaeda's younger brother had a daughter three years younger than Kikyo; Kagome Higurashi. With the role thrust upon her as the next matriarch, Kagome barely entered the high society circle two years ago. People had lamented over the late Kikyo Higurashi when faced with the innocent, naïve Kagome, barely able to survive in the ruthless world of aristocrats and deceitful lies.

A slow smirk emerged on his lips as he studied the woman's calm gaze through the small photo. How would their boring worlds change if Sesshomaru brought the woman to life? He was not the type to cause a scene and yet, Kikyo's business _proposal_ had aroused his interest.

Based on the contract she had written for her demands, it was nearly as less than Rin's necessities. The clear intention she had written was protection, his guards, and resources should she ever run into trouble. She had said it would take around three years to get rid of her trouble and yet, the woman had not written exactly _who_ was after her. Kikyo does not trust him completely, something Sesshomaru understood because he did not trust her either, but if everything went smoothly, by the end of it, she would leave.

It was a straightforward, simple deal. If he only needed to tolerate her presence for three years, faking a lie in media for the first time of this extremity, Sesshomaru would be willing to take the risk. If it could get the old men and shameless women off his back, then Kikyo better play the part. And, if she was able to provide a type of motherly-replacement for Rin, then that was a bonus feature for their contract.

With a new document open and keyboard ready, Sesshomaru began to write down his own demands.

* * *

**A/N:**

(chuckles) I'm in danger.

First off, I do not plan on continuing this story.

This was loosely based on EnigmaticArsenic's story, **House of Painted Idols** that had not been updated since 2010.

While the premise seem similar, there's a few things different because I am a sucker for the contract-marriage trope, slow-burn, and accidentally falling in love with this power couple over the years. I thought I had been content reading through fanfics of this niche couple but the lack of Modern/Slice-of-Life concept fueled me. And, without a choice, I have written the first chapter down...without the planning the rest of the story down besides fluff and angst.

If anyone is willing to adopt this story, would like to collab with me, or bounce ideas on/off, slide into my DMs. Reviews would be much appreciated if you'd like to see this story continue but...I have 3 other ongoing stories I must write for so this one...might just leave at one chapter only.

Otherwise, talk to me about SessKik. With love~

_Kintsugi _(金継ぎ, "golden joinery") is the Japanese art of repairing broken pottery by mending the areas of breakage with lacquer dusted or mixed with powdered gold, silver, or platinum.


End file.
